


Second Verse, similar but not entirely the same as the first

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sub! Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake, a leader of the White Fang, takes the captured heiress for herself. Unfortunately for Weiss, she has different plans for her than others would think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a rewrite of my most popular fanfic on this sight. A lot of people really, REALLY wanted me to continue that. But I always went back and just...didn't like how I went about things. I know it's kinda stupid, but I decided that I'd like to do a full rewrite of the first five chapters, then try to continue from there. However, I can only promise to try. As you know, I am actual garbage at that, but I'd like to dully finish this. And suggestions for chapters would be great! But yeah, I'm obviously gonna leave the old one up, so if for some reason you hate this one, and prefer that one, you will always have the original to go back to. I do hope you enjoy this one tho.

“Good girl. There you go. Almost done.”

Blake whispered gently to the girl in front of her. With her hand, she was pushing the final few centimeters of a sizeable tail plug. Each bead that was pushed in was met with a quick groan from who Blake had so kindly nicknamed “Princess”.

But that was just what Blake called her. Everyone else in the world knew her as Weiss Schnee. One of the elegant and behaved children of the Schnee Dust Corporation. But Blake didn’t care about her old name, or even her old life. Not anymore. Weiss Schnee was now, and forever would be known as “Princess” to her.

With one final push, the plug was now fully inserted inside of the girl’s ass. No amount of pushing against it she did would remove it from its position. She would need the use of her hands, and unfortunately, that was also taken away from her.

Weiss was on her hands and knees, a position Blake liked to see her in very much. Her arms were almost entirely covered in black latex gloves, reaching almost to her shoulders. Instead of finger holes, there was a space that kept her hand straightened. It was completely sealed, not allowing her use of them in any helpful manner. To add to Blake’s pet fantasy, they were covered in fabric, and made to look like black cat paws. Blake thought they were adorable, Weiss found them more or less insulting, and completely restrictive.

Her legs had similar bondage to them. Same type of material for the gloves, going a little more than halfway past her thighs. Where they differed was at the feet. Instead of a cat paw, it was just a set of EXTREMELY TALL, high heeled boots. If the girl were to stand up, she would pretty much be forced onto the tips of her toes. She was used to heels, but these were too far. She had tried when she arrived at her “Prison”, which was basically just Blake’s home. Which, in normal circumstances, she would consider lovely. But now….not so much. When she tried, she was met with incredible pain, and a quick defeat as she fell every three seconds, until she finally gave up. Five minutes was all she could muster against those shoes.

Adding more to the bondage was a nice and simple bit gag placed firmly in her mouth and wrapped tight around the back of her head. A buckle behind her head made it pretty much impossible for Weiss’s “Paws” to do anything useful. It made her drool slightly, which she wasn’t a fan of. But Blake...just could not describe in words why she loved it so much.

And the final piece for her current outfit, save for the tail plug that was just added moments ago, Weiss was sporting a set of pretty Black cat ears. The head piece had buckles on either side, small ones that were almost unnoticeable. They strapped securely to almost any type of gag. Weiss could try for hours, but the most she could do is slightly move their position. But they would stay on her head until Blake said otherwise. And that wasn’t exactly likely.

With the tail plug added, Weiss’s outfit for the day was complete. This was basically her dressing routine every day for the last week. Since her capture, every morning Blake brought the girl out of her cage, which Weiss also hated with a passion, and dressed her like this.

“Good girl. That one was a bit bigger than the last one you wore. Is it comfortable?”

“Ggggggghhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmpppphhhhh”

“Good. That means we can continue….”

Blake took from her pocket a very tiny bottle of what looked like paste. Very tiny, with a bunch of reading on the sides. Weiss had seen the bottle, and saw that it wasn’t over the counter. Whatever it was, she knew what it did to her, and she hated it.

Blake placed a glove on her hand, before taking the bottle and placing a very tiny dab on her index fingertip. She made very sure none of it touched any bare skin of hers ever. With the small amount on her finger, about the size of the tip of a pen, she put the bottle down and held her finger to Weiss’s entrance. 

“I want you to moan extra loud for me today, okay? Don’t hold back.”

Weiss had no intention to obey the commands, although it wasn’t really her choice. Blake pushed her finger quickly inside, causing Weiss to immediately cry out in unwanted lust. She tried to move away from the finger, but Blake took her other arm and wrapped it around the girls waist. She pulled the flailing girl closer in a tight grip, making sure she wouldn’t be getting away. In terms of raw strength, Weiss was more than outclassed. So she was forced to stay there, with no escape from Blake’s finger as she moved rapidly, while also making sure to get as deep as she could and touch every spot she could. Anything to spread around the lotion inside.

That’s what the lotion did, after all. It was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. One so strong it wasn’t supposed to be used without medical assistance, and only after many physical exams. It was for people who were frigid. Who couldn’t feel sexual pleasure. But, being a member of the White Fang, Blake had connections. She had taken precautions to make sure Weiss wouldn’t be harmed by it, but aside from that, she used it as freely as she wished. Weiss had put together that it was an aphrodisiac. That was pretty easy to assume. But what she didn’t know, was that even though the extreme effect wasn’t permanent, this lotion was designed to increase sensitivity permanently. If she had been permitted to read the bottle, something Blake made sure she never could do, she would have read that it was only to be used with extreme care. And no more than one bottle of lotion should be used on one person. And even though they have yet to go past the first, Blake had four more put up in her room.

It could make any part of the body sexually sensitive, which is why Blake made sure not to allow it to touch her skin.   
Weiss still cried out, as loud as she could as she shook and fought against Blake. Rationally, she knew there was no way out, but as of now, there was no rational thought in her head. Blake continued moving her fingers around. The bottle said five minutes of gently massaging. So ten minutes of rapid and powerful massaging should more than make sure the lotion is absorbed.

Weiss was drenched. In less than a minute, she was dripping with arousal. She did attempt to stifle her screaming, but Blake immediately saw it and attacked even harder. 

“I said no holding back! Bad girls get punished, remember?”

The girl couldn’t really respond. Being finger-fucked does that to you, sometimes. It was almost two minutes when Weiss was at her first orgasm. Body tensing up, back arching, she was pushed with little elegance to a pretty big one. She looked up as she did, unable to do anything to fight back or prepare for it. It took over, and she was forced to feel it’s full power. She screamed and moaned, sweat and drool dripping from her face. 

Blake chuckled. 

“I bet that felt good, huh?”

Weiss groaned, her body trying to hold it’s position. Arms already feeling like jelly, and cognitive thinking already starting to dissipate, the next eight minutes would be sure to force her to be what Blake referred to as “Docile”. Basically, unable to even muster enough energy and will to fight back.

“I have such a perverted pet, you know? Getting wet, and cumming in less than five minutes? I’ve never heard of someone like that. Can you last the next eight?”

Ever since being captured by Blake, this was the common occurrence. Wake up, get dressed, “Play”, relax. “Play”, some more. And eventually back to bed, where she was too worn out to do much but fall right to sleep. Besides meals and bathroom breaks in between the schedule mentioned before, this was truly all Weiss had experienced in the last week. It made her wonder which was worse. The torture she was subjected to now, or the torture everyone believed her to be subject to. 

Without being able to put thoughts together, Weiss drifted back to when Blake took her. Ambushed and kidnapped, the White Fang members had all wanted to torture the white-haired heiress together. Break her bones, all that predictable stuff one would see in movies. But Blake had decided that she would personally torture Weiss, saying that she claimed her as her property. After some….physical persuasion from Blake, the members agreed. Weiss, as well as everyone else, had believed that pain would be all she felt. But, within a few hours, she realized that drowning in pleasure could be just as breaking, but in a different way.

The second orgasm, about five minutes in, hit Weiss, knocking her from her memories and forcing her to lay herself on the ground. Her legs tried to kick, but to no success. Blake held her there, still assaulting her dripping snatch. 

“It’s dripping everywhere! I’ll have to have you lick this up afterwards.”

Weiss both heard her and didn’t hear her. The idea that the next five minutes would have an end was actually something that at that moment, Weiss didn’t believe could ever happen. Each minute felt like ten. 

With the second orgasm ending, Blake pulled her fingers out. Five minutes had been the recommended exposure time, but to be extra sure, Blake planned to use something else to keep mixing it up inside for her. 

“Time to finish up! I have your favorite toy right here!”

Weiss sobbed silently. She knew what Blake referred to. Blake took two small vibrators, turning on the toys with the wireless remote, and slipping them inside. 

“Your so wet, I won’t even have to use lube for the main one.”

She picked up a semi-large vibrating dildo. Although this one did more than vibrate. Blake flicked it on quickly, watching it whirl to life, spinning violently. She eyed the battery life. Still at half battery, like yesterday. She smiled, and turned it off. 

“Okay, here it comes…”

Blake did take care to do it slowly. Weiss was stretched enough to take the toy, but she didn’t want to push her to orgasm yet. So sensitive from the last five minutes, any extra pressure and it was sure to happen. She wanted Weiss to go from aroused into full orgasm hell for the next five minutes, so she was careful.

With it all the way in, Blake reached around and undid the gag. Drool followed. 

“If you meow for me, I’ll be gentle.”

“....fuck…..you….”

“Why do you always say that, when in less than a few minutes from now, you’ll be begging for mercy?”

“I hate...you!”

Blake nodded, seeming as if to be actually hurt from the words. 

“I know you do….but I’ll fix that….”

She grabbed the base of the toy, making sure to have a solid grip on it, as to make sure it didn’t fall. She placed her finger over the power button, and watched her pet. With the vibrators, and extra sensitivity of Weiss’s pussy, there was almost a hundred percent chance that she would cum immediately when the toy was turned on.

Blake smiled, and pressed the button. She was happy to find that she was more right than she thought. Not only did Weiss cum, she orgasmed so hard she was screaming in a pleasurable agony. Arm back to being locked around Weiss’s waist, Blake grinned as she listened to her pet’s adorable cries of pleasure. 

“Please! Stoooooooooohhhhhhhmygod!”

Weiss shook violently. In normal play, this is when stopping would have been recommended. Any farther can do damage to a person's psyche. Unfortunately, that was the end goal to all of this. So stopping was not on the schedule.

“Four more minutes!”

“I can’t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“You can, and you will.”

Blake got a bit cold, keeping her pet locked in place. Having her “Princess” say she hated her was definitely crushing. Blake, albeit being the obvious criminal in this scenario, really did care about her pet. And breaking her pride and even mind may be the only way to get the girl to love her back, so that was what she’d do.

“Three minutes”.

Weiss stopped talking, although half-words continued to form without her knowing. Words like stop, please, and can’t. None were able to finish before she went back to moaning, but Blake found it fun to guess what the girl was trying to say.

“Two minutes”.

Blake’s pet held onto that number. Two more minutes of this….hell, and she’d receive a break. That was how this always went. She’d noticed that her captor had always made sure to give her enough rest, and as much as she hated Blake, she appreciated that to an unexplainable extent.

“One minute”.

Weiss was overjoyed. In this small span of time, three times she could count that she had came. And soon, it’d be all over. She could rest. But not before a final orgasm built itself, with a timing almost perfectly synced with what was assumed to be Blake’s final update.

“Time’s up”.

Weiss came, a smile on her face as she had somewhat kept her mind intact during all that, although she had drifted multiple times. She rode the rest of the orgasm out, not noticing the toy not stopping. In her mind, she assumed Blake was letting her ride it out as well….until the toy continued on, even after her orgasm.

“Wha-What are you………….”

Weiss looked over her shoulder, into the eyes of Blake. They looked cold and emotionless.

“Did you expect it to be over?”

“Y-you said….”

“That was for the lotion. This….this is punishment.”

Blake pushed in deeper, causing Weiss to spasm. A loud moan filled with pure lust leaked out.

“You said you hate me, right? Well, then I’ll give you a reason.”

She began adding to the pleasure Weiss felt, pulling the toy in and out, making sure it never fully left her dripping snatch.

“NOOOO! PLEASE!! I”M-”

Blake released her grip on the girls waist, slapping her rear with a large amount of force.

“You’re what. Sorry. That’s not going to cut it.”

“WHAT! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!!”

A sadistic grin took form on Blake’s face. Her eyes showed her perverted intent.

“Meow. Like a good kitty.”

“I can’t do-”

Blake’s grin faded. Another smack erupted pain upon Weiss’s ass. She cried out, her body simultaneously orgasming from the assault.

“I can keep at this all day, and you know that.”

The pet gulped. Blake truly could. There was no exhaustion in what she did. Weiss tried to move forward, crawling like a true pet. Blake followed right behind, until they came to a wall.. With nowhere to run from the pleasure, and Blake now having her literally up against a wall, Weiss was screwed.

“Meow. Meow and say your sorry for being mean to me. Do that, and I’ll let you off.”

“P-please donnnnnn’t make me…...ohmygod! Please! I’m….sorry!!!”

“I guess you don’t mind me doing this until you pass out.”

“No! Please! I….I…..”

Weiss was out of options. She didn’t really have any to begin with, but now she was really out of them. Even resistance was no longer one, if she planned to keep her sanity for another day. 

“...M-meow….”

It was more than humiliating, it was incredibly degrading. Weiss had submitted, even if it was only meowing. The worst part, was Blake didn’t stop her assault. 

“M-Meow?”

“That’s not enough.”

“What!? But I-”

“You keep meowing. You don’t stop until you cum again. If you say anything, I will extend it to the next one. Understood?”

Blake gave her a glare, and Weiss realized that there was no other response she was allowed to give. 

“M...meooww….”

“Good”.

Blake was true to her word, continuing on and watching her pet, now acting like a full pet. She kept the toy going, pinning Weiss to the wall with her weight. She could feel Weiss’s body trembling, shaking and cumming as the heiress continued to meow like a cat. She knew Weiss’s limit was probably reached, fucking her with the vibrator violently.

Weiss was overtaken completely now, letting her mind drift off into nothing but blissful agony. It felt so good, but that was why it was so awful. Still, she meowed on, not even conscious she was anymore. Each thrust, every second of assault that Blake did, was pushing forward what she hoped to be her last orgasm for the day….or at least the morning. She could feel it coming, and didn’t even try to resist as she shook her hips and screamed out, letting this one completely rock her body, with no resistance whatsoever. 

Blake was a bit shocked, watching Weiss arch her back and cum with all her might. Every one before this had been met with at least a tiny bit of resistance, even if the pet couldn’t muster up enough to matter. But this one….

Weiss collapsed, Blake taking away the toy and pulling the smaller vibrators away from her entrance. There was an obscene amount of liquid on the floor, a mix of sweat, tears, arousal, and drool. The carpet soaked it up mostly, but she’d still need a towel. However, she decided to tend to her Princess first.

“I guess I went a little too far for just today’s warm up…..”

The woman stood up, rushing to grab a few things from the kitchen. Weiss did nothing, drifting into unconsciousness from the previous onslaught. In less than a minute, Blake came back with a towel, a bottle of water, and a blanket. Probably from the laundry room next to the kitchen. She wiped up the excess liquid that stuck to the girls thighs, gave a quick pat down of Weiss’s snatch, who moaned when she did. Blake then picked her up, and brought her to the sofa. 

She sat down, laying Weiss’s limp body down next to her, with her head resting on Blake’s lap. She opened the water, and instead of taking the bottle to Weiss’s lips, she decided it would be easier….and way more fun, to take a mouthful of the water, and bring her lips to Weiss’s. 

They shared a kiss, although Weiss was not very cognitive of that fact. Still, she was awake and aware enough to swallow the liquid without fault, welcoming the water with unshown gratitude. Blake repeated this, until there was no more water, then laid the blanket over Weiss’s body, and began to stroke her head, as if she was a real kitten.

“I’m sorry. I let myself go crazy….”

She looked down at Weiss, who didn’t respond at all. She was probably asleep, but Blake continued on.

“I’ll make you love me, don’t worry about that. But I’ll try to be more gentle.”

The pet’s breathing became very slow and constant, deep breaths and long exhales showing that her consciousness had drifted off, and she was fully asleep now. She smiled, still stroking the girls hair. It was only an hour since they woke up initially, but cats do sleep a lot. So she’d let this slide. Finally, Blake planted a gentle kiss on Weiss’s forehead, before carefully removing herself from the couch, making sure Weiss still asleep. Blake did have things to do, after all. Not a lot, but still….

She turned to the girl, giving a warm and truly caring smile.

“Good girl, Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2...duh...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter....seconds after the first? Yeah, I have all the first 5 made, and decided to update them all in one night.

Later that night, before bed, Blake was readying up for their final play session of the night. As payment for maybe…going a bit too far that morning, she had left her precious little pet alone sexually. She still showered her with love, similar to how one would treat an actual pet, but she had avoided anything sexual. Until now. Now, it was getting time for bed, and it was the perfect excuse to push her to exhaustion. She’d need sleep, after all. And she’d already taken an hour long nap earlier that day, so she needed a bit of help aligning the sleep schedule, and all of that. 

It was clearly a bullshit excuse, but all Blake had to do was convince herself. Princess had no real say in this. 

“Mmmmmmppppppggggghhhhhh!”

Weiss cried out, having came from Blake’s expert fingers, playing with her pussy. Again, an obscene amount of liquid poured out, but that just encouraged Blake to keep going. She made sure to stay mentally strong, not to go too far with this.

Weiss was completely naked, save for the gloves and boots that she, for the most part, wore any time except when she was sleeping. Once this session was done, she’d be free….only to be placed into her cage for sleep. She HATED that cage. Unrealistic amounts of hate. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. There was thick padding on the floor, with two blankets covering it, and two more for her to sleep with. A lot of pillows, and even a few stuffed animals, which she also hated. But her main hate stemmed from what this thing represented. 

It was a real prison, like this house, only with real iron bars that she could not break, no matter how much she struggled. And a lock that only opened with a key. While in that cage, she was completely locked in.

“Princess” stood on all fours again, pretty used to the position. Blake played with her some more, listening closely to the sounds she made as she did. The sounds of her voice, desperately trying to stay hidden, with help from the ball gag in her mouth. It failed though. The sounds of Blake’s fingers as she slowly pushed in and out of the dripping hole.

This was more for Blake than it was for Weiss. Sure, Weiss got to cum over and over. But Blake got to do it to her, and that’s all that mattered.

Without the use of toys, Blake was making sure that this build up was slow, but powerful. And not only did Weiss know that, but she knew that’d it work just as effectively as a quick, forced orgasm. No matter how much time she got to prepare, she was screwed when that orgasm hit. Worst part, it was coming soon.

Blake flipped the girl over, now having her on her back and completely under her. Two fingers still, slowly assaulting her sex, the other hand focused on one of her small, but adorable breasts. Pinching and pulling the nipple, and even giving it a kiss while Weiss watched in horror. If she tried to fight back, Blake may get rougher, and there was no realistic way for Weiss to fight against her anyway. So she submitted, if only in physical form. Her mind still cursed at Blake though, wishing the worst upon her. 

But, the drawn out orgasm started bubbling up, threatening to burst. Twenty-five minutes of pure build-up, from Blake’s expert fingers, would prove this orgasm to be just as big as the ones earlier. Although, her incredibly sensitive pussy, thanks to the lotion that was applied every morning, was also a big factor. 

“MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPGGGGGGHHHHHHH”

She came, shaking and crying as it slowly took over her body and brought intense pleasure. Blake rode her through it, fingering her and biting at her tits through the entire thing. But when it was done, she smiled and moved away. 

She grabbed a bottle of water and moved towards “Princess’s” head. She unstrapped the gag, letting Weiss adjust to it’s removal. Panting and groaning, she settled down, giving a small but defiant glare at the overpowering owner of hers.

“Would you like a drink?”

In the last hour, Weiss had came a total of three times, each one just as powerful as the one she just experienced. After each one, Blake offered the same thing. A drink of water. But the first time, she received some very rude things. And the second, she received a defiant no. But now, with Weiss having spent the majority of an hour being built up to intense orgasms, she was definitely feeling thirsty.

“....yes….”

“Magic word?”

“...please?”

“I was kind of hoping for something a bit more….Feline? But, I’ll take this for now.”

She gave Weiss the water, who drank it happily. She really didn’t want to take it, but she knew that it was likely never going to end until she accepted the water. After drinking about half, blake re-capped it then tossed it aside. She then placed the gag back into Weiss’s mouth, and repositioned herself at the girls entrance.

“You’ve behaved decently today. I mean, you were still rude...but it was way better than the last few days…”

Weiss groaned, not wanting Blake to think she was becoming docile. 

“So, I’ll make this next one the last one. I’ll also make it special, okay?”

“Mhhhhggggg?”

Weiss was confused about both of those statements. Would this next one really be the last? God was she tired, and would actually prefer to sleep in that cage, if it meant getting rest. And what did she mean, special?

“Yep. Just lay back, enjoy, and behave yourself. I’m going to help myself, okay?”

She placed her face at Weiss’s entrance, sticking her tongue out and giving the entire slit one, slow, agonizingly pleasurable lick. Then another, and then another.

“You taste amazing. Minty, in fact.”

Another sweet, sweet effect of that lotion. When used enough, it made any arousal that dripped from the user taste like mint. How if fully worked, she had no clue. But it was great. She had already liked the taste of pussy, but now? Well, she jumped right in after that, using her tongue to please Weiss as the weak, tired and extremely horny girl squirmed and moaned. Blake had her thighs on lockdown, keeping her meal right in front of her. But Weiss was free to thrash above the waist, and she did.

Blake’s tongue was just amazing. Too good, in fact. She hated how much she found herself unable to hate it. The way she licked her clit, the way she licked around her insides, and the way she lapped up any liquids that dripped from her. It was all just….so good. And that’s why it was bad. This wasn’t the first time Blake had eaten her out. The first time had been the very first orgasm Blake had given Weiss. Completely forced and unwanted, but met with an explosion of liquids and cum as the heiress realized in that moment that, if she didn’t leave soon, she may truly become Blake’s pet. 

That was then, and with it happening again, Weiss agreed with her past self. This was just TOO MUCH. She had never been eaten out before, but there was no doubt in her mind that Blake’s technique was flawless. 

“It feels really good, huh? I knew this would be more than enough for you.”

She bit the inner thigh of her pet.

“It’s okay, just enjoy. Don’t think about anything, okay?”

She went back in, causing Weiss to just lose herself. Not frantically, but calmly. Her body fell back, eyes staring at the ceiling as she stopped thinking about this as anything other than pleasure. Her mind, annoyed by her pride, disconnected all ties to what she felt. Instead, just focusing on the amazing pleasure being given by this…

Blake saw this, smiling as she saw her beautiful pet just accepting it. She knew it wasn’t full submission. Not even close. But it was nice that she was finally just enjoying herself, even for just this moment. Determined, Blake went back to work, bringing Weiss closer and closer to what she would never admit, but could not deny, was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt up until that point.

A powerful orgasm, that calmly took over her and she just fully accepted. No resistance, and no overloading of her senses. Just pleasure and joy. 

When it was done, Blake picked her up. Weiss was out cold now, having allowed herself to even pass out from just how good it felt. Blake did the normal clean up. Undid the gloved and boots. Removed the gag. Wiped her down and placed her in her cage, along with a bottle of water. This was night seven of her training the beautiful pet she had received, and it was truly the greatest one yet. 

Princess drifted peacefully into the deeper layers of sleep that night, while Blake did the same. It would all come to a crashing halt when she woke up though, realizing how she had submitted completely for that final orgasm, and she would redouble her efforts of resistance. Which, would be met with retaliation from Blake. 

But for now, she slept. Once she was fully trained, Blake knew that every night would be like this, and that thought made her incredibly happy. And in the steps of her pet, she jumped into bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3! I hope, anyway.

Weiss woke up slowly, her body still a bit sore and tired from well….everything that was happening in the last week. She’d manage though. She stretched her limbs as best as she could, which was pretty well, considering her cage was very large for a pets cage. When she was done, she looked around. No sign of Blake anywhere. Her bed neatly made, and the lights in the room turned off, only the sunlight from the window lighting up the room.

She was probably setting up some more torture, somewhere else in the house. Weiss threw that thought to the side, instead focusing on how she got in here, compared to the previous night. As she did, the memories of her final few moments before bed hit her, and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Fuck! Mother-”

She cut herself off. She had really just….accepted that? Not only that, but she had fully enjoyed it? Weiss remembered the state of mind that had overtaken her then. Just complete bliss and peace, while Blake had pleasured her. She couldn’t believe her own body betrayed her like that! Sure, it felt REALLY good, there was no way she’d be able to deny that….but still! She had her pride and her will to escape, how could she have just allowed herself to drift off like that?

Her hands and feet were still free from the bondage they were usually introduced to when she woke up. It didn’t matter, since it would do little for her if she attempted escape. The cage was meants for abnormally large dogs, ones with lots of weight and strength at their disposal. Weiss was small, and carried none of that. So escape was….impossible.

But still, that small flicker of hope brought her to eye the doors lock. Maybe it’d just be….miraculously broken off? But that brought her to see the note that was taped to the bottom of the bars, blankets having kept it from her view just enough to not notice until now. She snatched it.

‘I went on a few errands, will be back soon. Be a good girl’.

“...fuck off.”

She mumbled it, continuing to read the words on the page. 

‘I left you something in your cage. Have fun.’

She balled it up and tossed it out of the cage, it landing almost perfectly in the center of the room. A bit of fear hit when she wondered if doing that would be met with punishment, but a quick flashback to the night before, and her own actions, brough anger to her face. She’d have to try even harder to resist. That’s all there was to this scenario. 

But, if she was being given an extended break, she decided to take it. She laid back, shifting into her original sleeping position. She’d take a nap, recharge, and use that energy to redouble her efforts at resisting Blake and gaining her freedom. But as she shifted around, her hand pushed something a bit more….solid, for what was usually in her cage. 

Weiss grabbed it, revealing it to be a remote with a red and green button on it. It felt heavy at the bottom, probably due to an incredibly large battery. She messed around a bit more, looking through her cage, hitting something else. Picking that up revealed a curved, oval shaped toy. A part of it sticking out with tiny nubs all around it. It was immediately clear to her what it was, and where that outstretched part was supposed to find its way.

She’d seen this toy before, used on her on her second day. It was supposed to be placed inside of a person’s panties, the oval part covering the entrance and the large, extended part lodged inside. A quick look revealed to Weiss that she did, in fact, now have her clothes on. Rather, the little clothes Blake had ever permitted her to wear. Which was just her underwear and occasionally a bra. 

No bra was on, but it wasn’t needed for this toy, so Blake didn’t bother giving it to her. 

Weiss was more than appalled. She was downright sick. Sick of how Blake really thought, that even for a moment, Weiss would go along with Blake’s insanity. She didn’t want any of this! So why in the hell would she start doing shit like this on her own?

A good way to get back at Blake would be to simply toss the toy. Throw it out of the cage and see that shocked expression on Blake’s face when she realized her stupid plan failed. And maybe, maybe it would have worked. But the moment Weiss was ready to throw it, her hand brushed over the green button on the remote, causing the toy to burst to life and vibrate in her hands. 

She stopped, feeling how powerful the small toy was. If this was placed a bit lower….

In that moment, everything began to play against Weiss. At least, against her resistant side. Her overly sensitive vagina began to drip at just the thought of this toy down there. Even if it was only a thought that had been in her head for a moment, it was enough to drive her lower region crazy! 

It did not hurt that she had also, assumedly, slept in past what was her normal wake up point. Which meant that she slept through the time that would have been her first play session. And having been given that pleasure every day for a week at that exact time, the effects of not receiving that were beginning to weigh on her snatch as well. 

It also helped to persuade Weiss that her own mind made her believe that maybe, just maybe, this could be used to her own benefit. She could take care of her own desires here and now, making sure that when Blake attempted to use her when she got home, Weiss would be able to resist more effectively! This, was clearly bullshit. Blake would only need one minute of her gentle and expert touches to have Weiss dripping again. But that was oh well, that thought never it Weiss. Only things that would make sure that she kept the toy, and used it for her own pleasure. 

Of course, she gave it some thought. Looking over the toy and remote as it continued to vibrate in her palm. If Blake did find out about this….

After about two minutes, her process of thinking ended, taking the toy and placing it inside her underwear. She turned it off as she did of course, wanting the vibrations to hit her all at once. Just this act was enough to make her heart flutter and her body shake. She was really doing it!?

With it in place, she grabbed the remote, looking at the two buttons. One for stopping the device, and one for starting it. Simple, but the lack of a power function was clear on the remote. It had the one setting, and it was pretty strong. 

With everything in place, she looked around. Her lust driven mind completely glossing over the possibility of a camera being hidden somewhere. And, with only her own pleasure in mind, she switched on the remote, bringing the toy to life. 

“OOOH! Ohmy….”

She yelped out, almost like a puppy as she spoke. The toy was really nice, vibrating furiously but at the same time, not to extreme for her to think clearly. Everything felt….nice. She shook her hips, going from sitting on her knees, to laying on her stomach, ass in the air. She didn’t consciously choose this position, but rather just did as her body felt was right. 

The way she wriggles her ass in the air was really cat-like, although she didn’t pay attention to that. The toy, that’s all she paid attention to. She could feel her juices dripping down her leg, and found more arousal in that as well. 

“Holy….shiiiiiit”.

She dragged out her last word slowly, it having turned into a moan. Her hands found their way to her own breasts, groping at them for extra stimulation. And it did the job. She could feel herself coming close. An extra deep satisfaction was had in that this was by Weiss’s own hands. She controlled her own pleasure! Her mind not thinking about how all it took was the toy being placed in her cage by Blake to make her like this. 

She came. It wasn’t anything insane like the last week had been, but it was wonderful. She moaned out, no hinto of an attempt to stop. It just felt so….amazing.

Usually, once the orgasm had been ridden out, a person would stop the toy. But as Weiss went to do that, her body began building up to the next already! She was so used to cumming multiple times over and over, and the effects showed on her body as even in her sensitivity from cumming the first time, she was already wishing for the next one. She laid back down, her hands dropping the remote and going back to assisting the girl in her next release. 

One continued playing with her own tits, while the other found its way to her mouth. Partially to muffle herself, and partially for just something to suck on. She continued on, just reveling in everything that was happening. 

The second one came quicker than the first, but hit just as hard. She gently bit down on her own fingers, allowing herself to cry out in pleasure. Screaming muffled “Yes”s and “God”s. Once that was done, Weiss found herself willing to do one more. She was still overly sensitive, and knew that this next one may be a bit too much...but she also knew that she really, really wanted to feel it again. Just one more time.

So she did, staying in position as the toy just continued on. It would keep going until Weiss was done. Bringing her as much pleasure as she could want. A quick thought brought her to Blake, who was somewhat the same. Bringing her intense, albeit unwanted pleasure. But she pushed that aside, focusing on her own, “Controlled” pleasure. 

In an even shorter time, she came again. This one was the best of the three, causing her to scream out as loud as she could. 

“Fuuuuck! Yeeeeessss!”

That was basically what she said, although her own hand made it sound less intelligible. Still, she felt her chest fluttering, her body tensing, and her pussy cumming with pure ecstasy. Unable to really do anything else but cum, she sat there in silence, letting it ride out a bit longer. 

But when her orgasm was over, she could feel that her sex was done for now. Any more would be pushing herself to far. So, she slowly began her attempt at clean up. Taking the toy, and wiping it off with a cover she didn’t use. Placing both down and away from her, she realized how soaked her panties were. She took them off, throwing them at the corner of the cage. That left the wet spot, which was not going to be cleanable as of now. She took one of the blankets, covered it up, and laid herself away from the spot. The cage was pretty big, enough for her to comfortably maneuver around the spot and rest.

With the previous nights exhaustion adding onto her current state due to not a few minutes ago, she began drifting back to sleep. She’d need to be fully ready for when Blake got home, after all. Defiance was exhausting.

\----  
The moment Blake went home, she threw the groceries and made her way into the bedroom. She had only been gone a couple hours, and most of that was discussing plans with her organization, on what to do with any future prisoners they have, as well as if anyone has tried to rescue her pet. Blake was both relieved and a bit sad when she got news that they had not. Were they planning a huge assault? Or did they completely believe her to be dead. Either way, her sadness came from how unfortunate it would be if Weiss was given news about that. So she’d just leave it be.

She rushed into the room, not expecting to see her pet passed out still. Smiling, she grabbed a hidden camera she had set up inside one of the stuffed animals on her dresser. It was conveniently placed to, so the girl had a good angle of any action there.

Most of her believed her pet just slept through her whole absence, which was actually what she expected to happen. But when she watched the footage...oh god.

Blake’s jaw dropped as her eyes scanned over every second of what went down, watching the beginning sense of pride and defiance turn into her bringing herself to orgasm three times. While watching, she rubbed herself, just enough stimulation to keep her going, but not enough to cum. There was only ten minutes of Weiss doing what she did, followed by her laughable attempt at cleaning up the evidence. 

When it was over, there was an hour of nothing, until Blake walked in and grabbed the camera, effectively shutting it off. Blake sat there, an almost evil looking grin plastered on her face, as she ceased playing with herself. She wanted to cum, right then and there. But she wouldn’t. Blake didn’t plan to cum until Weiss was fully hers, tamed and obedient. Deeply in love with her owner. And when that day came, the faunus had some plans on how to truly make it the best day of both their lives.


	4. Maybe Chapter 4? It's getting posted though, so yeah....

It was now two weeks into her captivity, and Weiss found the schedule they used to be still in effect. Wake up? Yep. Get dressed in the humiliating outfit? Yep. On all fours while Blake, who she has now come to have an deeper hatred for, violates her without pause? Yep.

The difference between today and those others though, was that today Blake had given her pet a chance to show her will to resist, as well as earn some temporary relief from Blake’s always oncoming assaults.

The name of the game? Do not cum. For twenty minutes, Weiss would have to stop herself from coming as Blake tried to for her to. Easy enough...well, not in the slightest. Five minutes in and Weiss had found it unbelievably hard. Blake did have knowledge on her sensitive spots, and was already somewhat of an expert on bringing people pleasure. 

But Weiss still believed she could pull through. Shouldn’t be impossible, due to her stipulations on the rules of the game. One. None of that lotion. Weiss had forbidden it, and Blake had ‘seemed’ affected by this, but really it didn’t matter in the slightest. One bottle was more than enough to more than double the original sensitivity permanently, and she had finished off the first bottle two days ago. Weiss didn’t know, but Blake kept that to herself. The lotion would not be used in this competition, so she wasn’t breaking the deal. 

Two. No toys, and NO oral. Weiss made sure to specify that. Toys she maybe stood a chance against, but the two times Blake had used her mouth and ESPECIALLY her tongue, Weiss was turned into putty in her hands. So none of that.

These two rules made the competition possible for Weiss, and was why, at the ten minute mark, she persevered as headstrong as she could. Gritting her teeth, clenching her muscles, trying desperately to think of other things as behind her, like a machine, her opponent in this competition worked at her soaking wet entrance. 

Blake had not slowed in pace since this began, just continuing on in repetition and listening to the moans of her sweet, adorable, and downright fuckable pet. She was careful though. After all, she wouldn’t want her pet to lose the bet. 

This was completely true. Blake had no intention of pushing Weiss past her limit and cumming. Well, she wanted to. Desperately wanted to. But, she had to play strategic. This wasn’t battle to battle, after all. This was a long, drawn out war. 

The reward for all of this? Three days of no “Play Sessions” with Blake. Blake would not be allowed to touch her at all in a sexual way. It seemed small, in comparison to freedom. But this was just a stepping stone in Weiss’s comeback in her defiance, and her (hopefully) eventual break from Blake’s grasp. Either she’d survive until the help she knew was coming finally arrived, or she’d free herself and make her way to her home. The reward for Blake? An entire day of Weiss being forced to act like a kitten for real, even if she’d be a bitter kitten. Only meows and petting sessions all day. Blake really did want that, and the debate was real inside her as she tried to see what she’d want to do more. But in the end, she realized that she had a different goal for the end of this game.

Blake’s goal was to let her have her three day period or relaxation. But, it wouldn’t go as well for Weiss as she thought.

\---

The battle was hard for Weiss. Holding out for twelve minutes now, she could feel it coming. A tingling sensation in her whole body, a drop in her chest and heart. The sweat pouring even more from her body than before. Orgasm was only a few seconds away. She was actually feeling herself begin to get disappointed as she had fought so hard.

A moment away now, and the girl was actually feeling tears well up inside her as she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure and despair from the oncoming burst. But, at the end of the edge, right before she went over, Blake pulled away. Left at the edge, she was looking up, wondering why she hadn’t been literally thrown from the ledge into pleasure.

“You’re putting up a good fight, Princess. My hands getting tired.”

Weiss looked behind her, seeing the girl rubbing her arm and stretching out her hand. Juices fell from it, making Weiss look away in shame.

“Y-yeah! I can….do this all day…..”

Blake had to try her best not to actually laugh. No she couldn’t. But she let her keep that sense of pride. In reality, Blake’s hand wasn’t anywhere close to tired. An hour of that? Maybe a bit of a soreness would creep upon her. But thirteen minutes? That was literally nothing to her. But oh well. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to make you cum. Then we can play ALL DAY tomorrow, with you as my good little girl.”

She took her hand and placed it back into position. Weiss was somewhat relieved at the perfect timing. Glossing over of course the fact that it was truly perfect. Almost planned. But her thinking needed to be saved for the next seven minutes. Because Blake was going back to build up an orgasm that she had been denied.

Weiss went back to moaning in response to Blake’s touch. The owner of the white-haired kitty was actually beginning to think this would truly be a challenge for both of them. Not in the way Weiss believed though. Blake had almost failed to cut that orgasm off. Lost in her pet’s beautiful cries, Blake realized that it may be too easy to make the girl cum. Not a bad thing at all for any other scenario except denial. Because if Blake let herself slip once, they both failed in their goals. And even though a failure for Blake was more of a “Smaller win”, she needed to think about the end game. And the end game was a perfect pet. 

At fifteen minutes, the previous denied orgasm came resurfacing. And part of Weiss really, really wanted to let it loose. How good she’d feel filled her mind, and she found herself debating on what was worse. Obviously, she still wanted to win the game. She just wanted….to have this orgasm right after. So that meant holding this off for five more minutes. 

If it wasn’t for Blake, it wouldn’t have happened. 

She saw how Weiss was coming close again, and for a moment, completely forgot about the game. But, she caught herself right when the girl hit the edge. This time, not really planned. Just really dumb luck. The next moan Weiss cried out was almost disappointed, as if she expected the pleasure and was met with none. Still, only a second after did she recover her mind and go back to pretending she wasn’t just denied pleasure again.

“Fuck. You are really holding out, huh?”

Weiss, even though she knew damn well she had almost came twice, and both of those stopped by what she believed to be dumb luck, still gained a sense of joy from the praise Blake gave her.

“I’ll ne-never give up, you….know….”

“Mhm….well, guess I’ll just have to go all out now, huh.”

Three minutes left in the game, and the faunus completely changed her demeanor. Although Weiss wasn’t able to see it. A serious, cold expression took over as her mind perfectly calculated what she needed to do. Hands in position, she pushed in deep, causing a yelp of surprise.

Suddenly, speed and power blended together and Weiss’s vision became blurry. Blake was relentless, going at the girl with everything she had. But, she still made sure to watch carefully. No orgasms. No cumming. She’d need perfect timing for what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Weiss was just gone. Competition slipped from her mind as she was dumbfound at just how fucking good she felt. It was….amazing. All worries gone, all that was left was pleasure...and a bit of something else that she couldn’t grasp. But whatever. Her head hit the ground as her body gave up on keeping itself propped up anymore. Tears, drool and sweat began to form a puddle underneath. 

Blake just kept going, watching her pet crumble. Time flew as she tried to keep up a steady pace, while keeping her end goal in mind.  
And Weiss felt it coming. Really coming. And she really didn’t know what to do with herself. She wanted it, wanted it so bad. Just fuck everything else at that point. She really just wanted to feel good. And at the end, when it really just overtook her, and the weight of a twice denied orgasm hit, she was ready. And she’d accept any consequences.

Except, a loud ringing came from behind her, and the waves of pleasure Blake was forcing upon her ceased. A few moments of pure anguish came, unsure as to why her owner decided to quit the assault. But then she pieced two and two together, and a new joy, although one not even comparable to the one she was feeling moments ago, filled her. 

“I….I won!?”

“Yep.”

Blake put on an effective, but fake expression of loss. Weiss really believed she was upset at her loss. And that made Weiss even more happy. This was an actual victory for her! But soon this feeling would die down, and all that would be in its place was the craving. She didn’t realize until later, but she had been given pleasure with no satisfaction. And, with what she believed to be a bitter Blake not touching her for three days...this may not have been worth it.

Of course, that was Blake’s entire plan. Set her up for this, let her think she won, and make her realize that she really lost. A victory that meant Blake wasn’t allowed to make her feel good, wasn’t really a victory at all.


	5. Yep....5 down....let's hope there's a sixth soon...

Three days should have been nothing. Actually, it should have been relaxing. Three days with no humiliation from her captor and would be owner. It was a chance for her to get her footing again and continue to mount her resistance against Blake.

But, the footing sucked. Very much so, and Blake made sure to get her into a scenario where no pleasure was allowed for her. 

First, the cat paw gloves became a permanent addition for those three days. Blake saw no reason she’d need to use her hands. Second, a chastity belt was placed upon her. Not uncomfortable for the most part, save for when she needed walk around for more than a few minutes, which wasn’t often. But this belt made sure that her useless hands weren’t able to touch her pussy. Blake joked, saying that she wasn’t allowed to masturbate, but Weiss pretended to be better than that.

“No touching yourself, got it?”

“I’m not a fucking degenerate! I don’t thrive on stuff like that!”

Blake had shrugged it off, but both of them knew she was really affected by that. Three days without cumming should be no issue. She went months before back home….but she wasn’t the same person as back then. Two weeks of scheduled and unstoppable pleasure, with an added bonus of a boosted sensitivity, really made her CRAVE it. Not only that, but twenty minutes before the game, she was built up and never got to finish. 

It was more like four days, really. By the end of it, anyway. The day the event happened was only halfway done by when they started. And Blake had agreed with Weiss to count the rest of that day as inside the deal, but not attributed to the end time. 

But, as much as she didn’t wish to suffer any more humiliation, Weiss was excited. She woke up that morning from her cage, feeling herself immediately become drenched as the thought hit her that today was the end of the deal. Blake could remove this stupid fucking belt and touch her. Of course, she’d prefer to do it herself. No humiliation in that. But still….she really would just take anything at this point. 

Those days were filled with nothing. No touches...borderline at all. Blake avoided doing much with Weiss, from what Weiss assumed was bitterness. She was released from the cage at normal times, assisted in all the normal things like food and bathroom breaks, but that was it. Blake just fiddled with her stupid notebook, writing things down and other things while Weiss just laid awkwardly on the couch, watching whatever she left the T.V. on.

Any indecent thoughts whatsoever sent her into a frenzy of need, but she kept it calm on the outside. Blake couldn’t see her like that.

But she was almost glowing with excitement as the woman unlocked the cage and gestured her out of it. Since today was….special, Weiss felt as a gift was in order for Blake. Really, just in the form of barely any resistance. So she’d go along with whatever she had planned. Her heart jumping around as she wondered how good the orgasm would feel when it finally came. 

Still, fuck Blake and all that. Weiss had no intentions to become her plaything. And after she got what she needed, no intention to obey her further. 

They walked out into the living room after Weiss was dressed in her formal attire of the normal cat outfit. Needless to say, she was relieved that Blake put the gag on her. She didn’t want to be saying anything unwanted during their upcoming play session.

In the living room, she found herself making her way to the normal spot where they played, about to assume the normal position. Again, until she got what she wanted, no resistance. Because man….she needed this.

But before she was in position, Blake grabbed her notebook and planted herself firmly on the couch. The pet looked over, incredibly confused. She was just back to writing in that stupid book! What was she….oh, what if she forgot what today is!? Weiss was actually a bit scared of that. It put her into a compromising spot. She needed Blake to realize how today was the day she could commence playing with her again….without sounding desperate. 

After a few minutes of thought, an Idea occured.

“Hhhhhhgggpphhhh”

The faunus ignored her.

“HHHHGGGGPPPHHHHH”

Blake looked away from her book.

“What is it? Have to pee?”

“Nnnnppphhhh”

“Hungry”?

“NNNNPPPHHHH”

Blake sighed, getting up and removing the gag.

“What is it?”  
“Today’s the end of the deal! Remove this belt, it’s uncomfortable.”

“Oh, that? No.”

Blake bent down to put the gag back, but Weiss shook away.

“No? What do you mean no!?”

“It’s there to stop you from masturbating”.

“And the deals over!”

“The deal was I don’t play with you. The belt wasn’t in the deal at all.”

“But….”

“If you want to cum, only I’m able to do it now. And I don’t feel like it right now. I have work to do. Now, behave and open your-”

“No! That’s not fair! I can take care of myself if it wasn’t for this stupid fucking belt!”

Weiss’s owner bent down, grabbing her under the chin and forcing eye contact between the two. Blake’s eyes were cold.

“But the belt IS there. And that means you CAN’T take care of your cravings yourself. And that means that I am the ONLY way you will get release. And as I’ve stated I DON’T feel like playing with you right now.”

And with a swift motion, the gag made its way back into Weiss’s mouth, causing screams and rage to fill her as she somehow felt betrayed by Blake’s words. The faunus just made her way back to the couch, with the added bonus of putting on a pair of headphones before continuing to work on whatever it was she did. 

Weiss’s anger raged on for a few moments, thrashing about as she attempted to remove the gag with her paws. Obviously in ended in failure, which she was now realizing was a theme with every time she tried to resist Blake. But she planned to continue on with her attempts at resistance...she’d just need to be a bit less obvious about it. But first….this incredible ache in her sex was just killing her!

She pondered over her options. She could attempt what she had spent three days trying, and grind herself against the ground. It ultimately does nothing, since the belt is solid and keeps an inch of space between it and her vagina at all times. Weiss was sure that if she could get stimulation down there at all, she’d be able to cum. But that was the problem.   
Another was to try and calm herself. Think of something else. It helped a few times during her few days...but again, it was always ended by just one thought about really anything related to Blake. Even her smell at this point did enough to cause Weiss to be horny. With the gag in, and the living room they were in being the usual play spot, that wouldn’t go anywhere either.

And finally, there was the final choice. The only one that may have an effect. Asking Blake for release. She was sure that’s where this was going. Making Weiss admit she needed Blake to make her feel good. And even though it was obvious that’s what she wanted, Weiss was debating of falling for it...if it really meant being freed from this hell. 

Ten more minutes of debate was met with a conclusion. Weiss would willing submit, just for a small amount of time. Just a small one! She planned to keep her will! But….just….

She made her way to Blake, getting the faunus’s attention. Seeing she wanted something, Blake removed her headphones. 

“What is it?”

“Pllllgggghhhhpppppp”

Blake did that on purpose, loving how the girl tried to speak through the gag. But she removed it for her actual question. 

“I….ummm…”

This was incredibly humiliating for Weiss, unsure if she should actually go through with it.

“You what?”

“I….want you to…..let me cum…”

“No”.

“What!?”

“I said no. I won’t ‘Let’ you cum.”

It took Weiss a second, but through what she knew about Blake, and the fact that she had yet to be re-gagged and sent away, she knew she was asking wrong.

“Will you….make me cum…”?

 

“Hmmmmm….maybe I’d be willing to do that.”

Her heart rate skyrocketed. She could feel her core just burning at that thought.

“Really!?”

Blake wanted to comment on how eager Weiss sounded, but thought it would cause her to regress back into her defiant stage. In in all fairness, Blake was so desperate to be able to hear those moans again.

“Well, if you ask nicely, sure. Magic word?”

“Please?”

“You can be more..’Feline’ than that.”

“I-”

“Don’t keep me waiting. Go ahead.”

Pondering on it, Weiss threw all of her pride down into her subconscious for now. She was ready to feel good, damnitt!

She meowed her response. She could feel a part of her soul ache, but the movement from Blake numbed that immediately. The faunus bent over and removed the belt, Weiss actually gasping in excitement. But, she then went back to sitting straight up.

“What are you….”

The notebook was shut and her arms were folded. She just looked at Weiss. 

“You’re going to pleasure yourself. Use your paws and bring yourself to the edge of cumming”.

“The edge?”

“Yep. You better not cum. Or that belt goes on for a week, and I’ll even make sure to put a little vibrator in there. The one I’m thinking of vibrates slow and weak, with it only going off every five minutes. I can assure you, it will be hell”.

Weiss was really shocked at how mean Blake was being right now.

“But, you said you’d…”

“Yes, that I’d make you cum. And since I want to see you pleasure yourself, you won’t be allowed to cum during that. Now, start.”

Weiss really was backed into a corner. Every few seconds she’s revealed that the humiliation she’ll face is even more than she thought. But, she was already falling from her original position, and she just kept allowing herself to fall. 

She took her hands, still in the paws, and rubbed herself against them. The first real stimulation from something physical that she’d received from down there, and it was just great. Immediately she was grinding her hips against her own, pawed hand. Moaning, eyes closed, and lost in her own pleasure, she was screwed at this point. If she ever did get free, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to go back to what she used to be. She was a horny mess who got turned on in moments.

Blake watched on, her eyes never leaving Weiss’s body. It was her own little show, and god damn, if it wasn’t the best thing her eyes had ever seen. She really did just want to tackle the girl and start pounding her fingers inside her. That’s why she pushed that down inside. She didn’t want to move forward on instinct. She wanted to see how much of that resistance she could take away from Weiss. 

Weiss, in less than a minute, was almost at orgasm. And with her mindless state, almost pushed ahead into pleasure. But, Blake’s image filled her mind. Stern and somewhat scary, she realized punishment was close behind if she failed to do what Blake told her. And as of right now, that was a gamble she wanted to be far from.

She stopped, using her other, gloved hand to attempt to wipe the few beads of sweat away from her forehead. Catching her breath, she looked up at Blake, who still seemed distanced from her. 

“I….I did it…”

“That? That was it?”

She could hear the disappointment in Blake’s voice, and felt a tinge of pain from it.

“Yeah….?”

“Do it again.”

“What!?”

“That was barely a minute. Do it again. Drag it out if you have to, but….Do. It. Again.”

Weiss’s soul was crushed. She just really….really needed something. She could feel herself on the brink of begging, but stopped. She couldn’t keep letting herself fall like that…

 

“O….Ok….”

She did as told, doing her best to slowly bring herself closer to cumming. With literally everything that has occured in the last three days, today included, it was so hard to do more than a minute. But she managed. Managed three minutes before getting to close and dropping her arms to stare at Blake.

“T-There…”

“There what? Was that all?”

“WHA-What…..do you mean?”

“You hit the edge, but you didn’t stay there. You let it drop. Do it again, and keep yourself there. I know you can do it, so do it.”

“But-”

“No. Do it.”

Closer to crying, she tried one more time to persevere. She did as told again, with it even being harder to slowly get to that edge, and when she hit it, her whole mind was working against her. She felt every part of her body saying to jump from the edge. Saying screw Blake, it’s your body. But, there was a part telling her that if she did, Blake would be upset. And that meant punishment. And she already was clued into what that’d be. 

But she stayed at the edge, making sure to be gentle as she pushed herself back up when her body pushed the pleasure back down. She was, for the most part, in horrible agony. Forced to deny herself constantly, while Blake watched on as entertainment. But when she got to close, and was scared she pushed herself too far, she ripped her hands away from herself, and looked up at Blake. 

“I….Did it...again….please….”

“That was great.”

Her whole world lit up. Weiss was ecstatic to hear that. 

“Do it again”  
Any joy she had felt was immediately crushed in that moment. 

“I-”

Blake looked on coldly. And in that moment, Weiss hung her head down. She could feel all that frustration and sadness. All the anger and rage. All of it boiling over, and she was pushed to the edge. Blake saw the signs, but was unable to hide her shock when her pet began to softly sob. 

“Please...please I can’t….I just can’t…..”

“You can’t?”

“I really can’t! I’m trying! I…..I just can’t take it anymore. Please! Please! I just want to cum! I just want to feel good!”

As Weiss broke down, Blake let herself move from the couch. She was done pushing Weiss for today. At least, mentally. Weiss had submitted, even if just for now, she had submitted. And it was a hard fall from her pedestal she planted herself on. So, Blake dropped her cold demeanor and let herself move on to her pet’s reward. 

“If you can’t anymore, then I’ll make you feel really good. But, only if you do one more thing.”

Blake bent down, looking Weiss in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she looked horrified at what Blake may make her do next. Even worse when she realized that more than likely, she would do it. 

“Wh-What? What do I do?”

Blake leaned in, kissing her on her lips. Then pulled back and pet her head. 

“Be a good girl for the rest of the day. Can you do that?”

Weiss nodded furiously, wiping tears away from her face. With a smile, Blake stood up and walked away.

“Give me a minute. Do not touch yourself while I’m gone.”

She entered the bedroom, leaving Weiss alone in the living room. She was till so horny, and do depraved of pleasure. But she couldn’t help but feel happy that Blake was finally giving her mercy. So she stayed put, having promised to be a good girl for the rest of the day. One day, that’s all it was. One single day. It’ll never happen again. Weiss rationalized it like that in an instant, immediately allowing herself to submit to Blake’s wished. 

The girl came back out with a towel and a small black leash in her hand. First, she wiped away all of the sweat and tears. Then she clipped the leash in place. With a gentle tug, she gestured Weiss to the bedroom.

“Come on, Princess. Let’s get you ready. I promise to make you feel really good.”

Weiss nodded, and followed the gently pull of the leash.

\----

She laid in the bed, her hand freed from the previous gloves, and her feet also free from the boots. Every piece of clothing was removed, and she was tied securely to the bed in a spread eagle position. 

“It’s so you don’t move around too much for me”.

She just nodded, letting Blake tie off the final piece of cloth that bound her hands comfortably in place to the posts. Her feet having already been secured, all that was left was a kiss from Blake again, and a gag placed into her mouth. It was inflatable, with a connecting pump that could be detached. It also tied around her head, with a large flat black piece that covered the inflated part in her mouth. Even her loudest scream was likely to not be heard from outside of that room. 

“I do have neighbors, after all.”

Really, it was for Blake. Her room was pretty well soundproofed. But being right next to this girl as she was likely going to be constantly screaming in the wave of orgasms that was soon to follow, Blake had to take care of her own hearing too. 

With everything set up, as well as the needed tools for after this was all over and Weiss needed to be cared for sitting neatly on the table on the side, she looked Weiss one more time in the eye from her position between the girls legs. 

“I love you.”

And that was the last thing said that Weiss could comprehend, before Blake began eating her out, sending her into true bliss. Just pure pleasure, nothing else. She couldn’t think, react, or even understand what was going on anymore. Her body thrashed about, unable to sit still from all the ecstasy that filled it. And of course her moaning and screaming. Way louder than Blake anticipated, but she kept at it. In seconds the first of what would be over fifty powerful orgasms hit. Weiss’s body arched, cumming relentlessly. Blake was hit with it full blast, but she just kept going. Following where Weiss’s hips went as they tried to escape.

She sucked at the clit, while using her fingers to assault her quivering pussy. When that yield it’s result, she went back to eating her out while she used her index finger to probe her rear. That brought a huge result as well. With that done, she pinched at the nub, forcing an orgasm from that. 

Weiss was so overly sensitive that she came again when Blake had been doing a quick clean up of the liquids, only rubbing the towel over her entrance a few times before getting a loud scream on pleasure. 

She brought toys into it, letting them work while she took a quick break to replenish her own liquids. Then came back and worked alongside them. 

Two hours of just pure pleasure. No escape, no breaks, no other thoughts besides how good it felt. The only reason Blake stopped was for fear of pushing Weiss to a legit, and maybe even non-reversible mental break. She wanted a good pet, not a broken human. So she finished up with what was probably the largest orgasm Weiss had ever had. An anal vibrator churning up her insides, nipple clamps vibrating on her tits, Blake’s tongue and fingers going at her, at this point unbelievably wet sex, Weiss hit orgasm so hard her arm broke free of its binds. 

And with that, Weiss was untied. Blake gave her water, wiped her down of any excess liquids, and deemed the bed unfit for the oncoming unconsciousness that she drifted into. So, she took Weiss to the couch, and took a familiar position. Her head in Blake’s lap, and body covered up by a blanket. 

Weiss passed out completely, just letting everything fade away for now. No issues, just rest. Blake loved when she did that. She was so adorable when she slept. No idea how long cats actually slept, but she’d like to imagine they slept a lot. That’d justify the amount of hours Weiss spent asleep. 

With the girl asleep, she took out her notebook, flipping it open a few pages. She passed experimental toys and positions to try when Weiss was a bit more tame and easy to persuade into the devices. She passed cute little costumes she drew up, with names of the items she could buy online that were similar. But she stopped on a page designated as “Punishments”.

A whole list of ideas to use against the girl if she ever truly made Blake angry. Each one horrible, but also erotic to the faunus as she re-read over them.

The first was deemed “Public Toilet”. Simple, and easy to get set up. She’d set her up in stocks, letting all the members of the White Fang use her as stress relief. She could imagine the horror and pain she’d experience, as well as all the forced orgasms she’d face at their hands. Imagining her drenched in cum and her own tears was just...so amazing. 

The second was “Slave Treatment”. Go completely cold, and use her as Blake saw fit. No dress up, no freedom from that cage, and no care from Blake. Her pet was too used to the girl’s compassion. Although Blake didn’t want to be mean, she would be if need be. And she’d have just as much fun playing with the girl, while Weiss would probably not.

Third was complete “Kitty regression”. Blake had been given a collar for Weiss to turn her into a forcibly obedient pet. It could make any command she set permanent, as long as the collar remained. And she did want to play around with it for a bit….but she had no plan to make it a main addition. She wanted her pet to be completely obedient on her own, even if it took some mind break to do it.

Fourth was “Sensory deprivation” with wave after wave of forced pleasure. She’d be tied down, unable to see, smell, move or hear anything other than Blake’s voice through a pair of complete noise cancellation headphones. A vibrator would relentlessly go at her as Blake whispered how much she loved her, and how much of a good kitty she should be. Again, seemed really fun. But oh well. These were punishments, designed for her to learn from her mistakes. 

Five, which she added to the list, was “Orgasm Denial”. She really did not realize how efficient that may be in long sessions, which was a weird thought. Thinking on it now, it was obvious. This, in comparison to what the last three days had held, was a nightmare. She left a line blank, unsure of the amount of time this would go on. Twenty-four hours minimum. But man, a week of that may fully break her will to disobey. Decisions…

Part of her wanted her to never disobey bad enough to trigger one of these punishments. But the more sadistic side of her begged that she’d slip up badly enough to meet her fate at the hands of each one of these punishments. 

But that was for another time. She decided to flip to a new page, sketching a few outfits to order for the pet. She liked the black and white clash. Everything she wore was black, but her hair and skin was so pale white. Maybe an outfit to go with that? Oh, and she needed a more efficient kitten outfit. One that kept her so helpless that Blake could leave her out in the living room while she went out. She’d think on that too. 

With her “Princess” sleeping so soundly in her lap, she decided to enjoy it. Brushing her hair, she pushed the book aside and turned on the television. She wanted to maybe see if there was any word on rescue attempts of Weiss. They for sure knew she was alive. But, no attempt had been made in two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter six....although I'd be lying if writers block isn't effecting me right now. I've got a couple of ideas, but i'll hopefully have it done in less than a week. If you hated this, I apologize. I did this more for the attempt to finish this though, so I changed up a few things to make it easier on me for that. Again, Ideas are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Act 1: Act 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, I think. I didn't really do much re-reading. Doing that is why ninety percent of my fanfics don't see the lights of.....ao3....  
> Anyway, if you like it or hate it, please do tell me. As well as maybe give ideas, although I have a few I can use.

Weiss was pissed. Reasonably so, as she struggled to move around the living room in her new “Outfit”. Blake sat on the couch, watching in glee that all her money and designs had been well met with what seemed like success. In her hand she held a remote. A green and red button were all it held. 

Weiss was bound up completely. Her arms were placed in thicker than usual, latex gloves. No paw at the end, but it didn’t need them. Straps built into the glove showed their intentions when Blake had folded her right arm and locked it in place with the straps. Right hand resting on the shoulder, she was only able to watch as the left was also done like that. Luckily, her elbows were heavily padded, with the paws that had been absent on her hands taking form here. It made it bearable and almost comfortable to put her weight on the elbows, which was required now, since Blake made sure her latex boots had the same function.

These were also black, like her previous outfit. Not a color Weiss was a fan of, but that didn’t matter to Blake. Her knees were also heavily padded, with paws for that “Aesthetic”. Now she was effectively forced to walk around more like a pet than ever before.

But, the wickedness of the outfit wasn't over. She was given only a pair of underwear to cover up her more intimate parts.

The underwear now had a built in, larger than normal tail plug that could be inflated and deflated at the base of the tail by squeezing for inflation, and squeezing and pulling back slightly for deflation. Blake had made sure it was inflated to stretch her more than usual. The underwear also had its own, built in vibrator that fit tightly inside her pussy. It was designed to move around more than it should have when Weiss moved anywhere. As well as holding a metric ton of other functions. 

Timers and alarms to go off so that even while Blake was gone she could feel good. She could set it for any time and at that time, it would vibrate until either Weiss came, or the specified time hit. She could set it up to ignore orgasm and just keep going as well, which seemed fun.

Edge play, which basically meant hell for her pet. It’d make sure to keep her close with no release. Which was adorable, but Blake would refrain from doing that just yet. It had only been a week since Weiss’s breakdown, and she did want to give her a bit more time. 

A few others that Blake had yet to read the manual on fluttered through her mind, but for now she’d just stick to the basic “Hit button to make your adorable little kitty cum”. A useful and eternally great function. 

A very thick, and surprisingly well made gag kept her voice completely stifled. It was a panel, inflation gag, of course. But the material was so thick, muffled moans were all that could be heard. It was secured immovably to her head, with her clip on cat ears also making an appearance back on her head. 

But, none of these things made Weiss as angry as the final, unrealistically unnecessary addition. Not a part of the outfit, but rather something Blake had ordered in bulk before this. A set of Blackout contact lenses. Designed for the wearer to be unable to see a thing. And they worked. Oh boy did they. These ones were black, as a match to the outfit. They made moving around in this already restricting suit so impossibly hard, Weiss had tried to give up on that.

But it wasn’t received well.

“Princess. Keep walking. I need to see how well the suit works.”

The girl whined out, but she kept going. Blake was holding her at edge a bit, and she knew release would only be met with compliance. And god, with this suit on, defiance was really just not an option.

“I’ll let you cum if you can make your way to me, okay?”

She sighed, knowing that the girl was somewhat far away. At least, far for the amount of work required to move around. 

“Over here!”

The pet grunted, frustrated at how degraded she felt. But she still turned towards the direction Blake had called out. Somehow directly behind her, which meant she had gotten VERY turned around in comparison to what she had been believing was the living room. She tried to remember the layout of the room. There was a coffee table and loveseat that may prove to be hard to combat, but she knew she could make it to Blake without an issue. 

Blake was so much in awe as she watched her cute little pet make her way to her. She pushed her bound arms as far out as they could go, trying to make sure nothing was infront of her. It worked on the love seat, making her way around that and trying to use that as a judge of where she was. But, before Blake could call out, her face met the table. Not painfully, just abruptly. 

The faunus tried to not laugh, knowing that would make her Princess feel bad. So she stifled it, and kept giving encouraging words. 

“Come on! You’re so close!”

All Weiss could think about was how much she just purely hated this situation. To be this helpless….it was awful. But she was, and in turn she had to play along.

Pushing past the table, she made it to the couch. Blake was only a few feet down from where she was now. With a few grunts and extra steps, she was there. Met with Blake gently grabbing her chin and lifting it up to what she assumed was Blake looking into her eyes. 

“Good girl.”

Weiss was definitely a little proud at her progress. You’re goddamn right it was good. Now, she waited for her reward. 

Blake hit the button on the remote, bringing her pet’s underwear to life. Moans and gasps made it’s way past the gag and Weiss accepted her reward with glee. It wasn’t much more than a few minutes before she came, giving a loud, consistent moan for it’s duration. When that was done, and she was panting, Blake let her chin go and turned off the toy.

“Well, the suit is more than proving to be a good method of keeping you helpless when not in the cage, while also letting you move around”.

Yeah, it sure gets the job done.

“That’s very good. I’m having a visitor later, and would like them to see you around here.”

The girl shook her head, horrified that anyone else would see her like this. She tried to vocalize those frustrations….but it didn’t go over well.

“Hmm? Hey, don’t worry. They won’t make fun of you.”

That was definitely not the concern Weiss was showing. Someone else seeing her helpless, as a pet to this….psychopath? Seeing how easy it is for her to cum from just a bit of touching? Whoever showed up would immedieately thing that Weiss was truly a pet. And she was not!

“Now, what to do until then? It’s gonna be an hour...hmmmm….a walk?”

Weiss shook her head.

“Yeah, I’m sure wearing that outside would be uncomfortable. You’ll have to get used to moving around in it.”

Blake was really pressed for ideas to kill the time. She didn’t want to make her precious pet cum any more. Not yet. And Weiss was still not fully broken in, which meant Blake was still saving herself until that day. She could do it, she was way more mentally capable of a few months of not cumming. 

“Well, we do need you to get used to that suit. So, a walk would help.”  
Angry, Weiss tried with all her might to shake her head. But, to no avail. Blake had made up her mind.

“Don’t worry. Just around my backyard. No one should see that….well...not unless they look over my fence.”

Just before Blake could stand up to get the necessary materials for their walk, the doorbell to her house rang.

“She’s here already?”

Now, Weiss was thankful that whoever showed up actually did. And way before the specified time too.

Unfortunately, she could not see anything, so she’d have no clue who it was, if she even knew the person.

But Blake did. Very well. 

In the darkness, with only her hearing to tell what Blake was doing, Weiss was thrown into shock at who was at the door.

“Mom!”

Her mother!? She brought her mother?

“Awww, Blake! I am so happy to see you!”

“But what are you doing here? I mean, you’re so early.”

“Of course! I know you got yourself a new pet, and I was just too excited to not come check it out.”

“Only an hour early though? If you were so excited-”

“Blake, I do have things to do too, you know. I came at my earliest convenience.”

“Oh, well I’m happy you came. She’s right over-”

The woman was already walking into the house, her eyes locked on Weiss. But the girl had no idea. Not until a gentle hand was placed under her chin, like Blake had done earlier.

“She’s so adorable! And she’s a Schnee? I always wanted to get me a Schnee”.  
Kali inspected the gear she was wearing. 

“Hmmm, still not broken in yet? Or do you just watching her when she’s helpless?”

“I’m still training her, mother.”

“This shouldn’t have taken more than a week! How long have you-”

“Mom! I’m taking my time! I don’t want to just break her! I want her to be a good kitty!”

“Awww, come on. That’s why you break them! Then you can teach them exactly how you want them to be, and they’ll do it without a second thought! Isn’t that right, Princess?”

She shook her head, making Kali frown in disappointment. 

“Well, that’s too bad. All of MY pets say that the best thing they’ve ever experienced was me breaking them and turning them into what they are now.”

Well, now Weiss knew why Blake was so crazy.

“Mom, you don’t even let most of them speak in actual words anymore! How would they-”

“I can read them, dear. That’s how you become a good owner. I have to make sure I know exactly what they want! And then I can either give it to them, or deny it until they’re begging me.”

Weiss hated how cold and sadistic the last words sounded. 

“So, can I play with her?”

“I don’t know…..”

“Oh, come on! You invited me over to see your pet, and wouldn’t even let your dear mother play with her a bit?”

“You can be…..a bit extreme….”

“I’ll limit myself to five times! I’ll only make her cum five times, promise!”

“I still don’t think…..”

“Three! Three times and that’s it. And I’ll even promise that if I somehow get too out of hand, I’ll stop!”

“Why do you want to play with her so bad?”

“It’s been a year since I’ve gotten a new addition to my collection! I do love every one of them, but sometimes I’d like to just play around with a new toy. Plus, I’d like to see how a Schnee is as a pet! I know they have another child. Two, in fact. I’d prefer a female pet as my next addition, but I do like to keep my collection a mixed variety”.

Weiss was livid, and somewhat scared. They were talking about roping her older sister into this!? She couldn’t let them….but really, she couldn’t do anything but angrily shake her head at the thought and slightly scream in anger.

“What? Oh, she’s upset. Oh well. So, can I? Can I please?”

“....fine.”

“Yay! You’re the best!”

“But! But only if I can see you, and only if you promise not to go too far!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it dear.”

And immediately, Weiss was lifted up by the woman she had still not seen yet. She felt like she was nothing in the woman’s arms. She sat down on the couch, putting Weiss in her lap like a real kitty.

“So? Where’s her spot?”

“What do you mean?”

“Blake, don’t be an amatuer. Her spot? You know, the place she’s the most sensitive?”

“Oh, her uhhhh….lower parts.”

“Not her pussy, Blake. I don’t mean sexually sensitive. I mean like….actually, let me show you.”

Kali gently began rubbing gently around Weiss’s entire body. She rubbed her thighs, causing her to begin to get turned on, against her will, of course. She rubbed her ass, staying there a bit longer than the other places. But it was as she went over the girls back that she stopped in the dead center of it.

“Hmmmm, I think this is it.”

“What’s it?”  
“This spot. If I just give her a gentle little scratch….”

She did, and Weiss jumped at the weird sensation that filled her body. It was like little electrical sparks filled her. It felt...good….

“See? She loves it! You gotta know these things, if you plan to start a collection of your own.”

“I don’t-I mean, I think my Princess will be enough, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what I said when I got my first pet. ‘She’ll be the only one’. Trust me, she won’t be.”

“Mom! Just...tell me what you did….”

“I didn’t do anything. I just found her most sensitive spot. The place that she’s like the most to be touched. In a non-sexual way, of course. Hers is nicely placed too. I have a pet like that. Only took me three days to completely-”

“How did you find it?”

“When you get more experience, you just learn to. Now that we found her spot, she’ll probably be a lot more manageable.”

Weiss didn’t hear what she said, focusing on trying to find out why something as simple as having her back scratched felt so good. But soon Kali stopped, Weiss having to hold back a groan in disappointment. It was one of the few acts that had been done upon her that didn’t make her feel so humiliated.

That feeling came back quickly though, as Kali began to mess with her tail plug.

“Hmmm, you do have high quality tastes. Tail plugs are always a nice addition. Is it inflatable”

“Yes. You just grab the base of the tail. You should feel something you can press.”

“Oh, I do. Mind if I take it up a notch?”

“Sure.”

Kali nodded, pressing the inflator, and bringing more air into the plug that filled Weiss’s ass. She gave a small groan. 

“You can also deflate it.”

“I’m not really interested in deflating it. Hey, can you get me something to drink?”

“Oh, sure. I’ll be back.”

Weiss heard Blake get up and make her way into the kitchen. Then, she felt the plug that filled her get larger again. Then even larger. She moaned out, trying to express her dislike of the action. Then she heard Kali whisper into her ear. Gentle, but terrifying. The sadistic undertones in her voice sending shivers down the pet’s spine. 

“If you were mine, you’d always be feeling too good to think. A mindless pet. Would you like that?”

She shook her head, causing the toy to get inflated again. Weiss yelped, her ass now being stretched beyond what she believed she could manage.

“Wrong answer. Would. You. Like. That.?”

Weiss caught on quick. Reluctantly, she nodded. 

“Good. Maybe I can get Blake to see how futile it is to train you this way, and let me do it. I’d make you so obedient in a week-”

Kali silenced herself as her daughter walked back in with a glass of water. 

“Oh, thank you dear! So kind”.

She sat it down without taking a drink.

“So, have you taken her on a walk yet?”

“I…..haven’t.”

“Oh, Blake. You have to show her off! A lot of the people around here would get a kick out of seeing Weiss-”

“Her name is Princess, mom.”

“Oh, right. Princess. They’d get a kick out of seeing Princess being walked around like an actual pet. It’d also help get it implanted into her little head that she’s a pet!”

“I think I can-”

“Oh! We should go on a walk now! Imagine, mother and daughter walking around a precious little pet! Oh, if I’d have known, I would have brought one of my own! I have a cute, blonde boy about the same age as her!”

“I’ll save the walk for another day, mom.”

“Oh, that is a shame. You aren’t skipping out of this because you’re being soft on her, are you?”

“No mom! I’m not being soft on her.”

“I just knew it! Oh, if only you would have let me make you one of my pets. You’d have been my prized-”

 

“Mom! Stop talking!”

“Fine. Well, it’s okay. I’m sure you will turn into a fine owner. You just have to be a little more firm.”

Kali went back to playing with the girl. Inspecting every inch of her body, along with the outfit she was forced to wear. The woman pinched at Weiss’s nipples.

“Are they sensitive?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean ‘Sensitive’, Blake. As in, can you make her cum from just her nipples?”

“I….haven’t started training her for that.”

“Well, I’d say you should jump onto that as quickly as you can! And what about her ass? I’m assuming she can cum from just anal stimulation?”

“....no”.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I’m sure….you will eventually get to that point. She’s at least docile, right? I mean, she may have some rebellion in her, but she understands who’s in charge?”

“I believe she does.”

“You believe? If you can’t give a solid answer, then it’s a no. Hmmmm, well….if I had to give an estimate on how long it’d take for you to have her at full status as a pet…..six months? And that’s just getting it in to her little head that she’s your pet! Do you have any intention to make her cum on command”?

“Cum on command”?

“Tell her to cum, and she cums. It’s something I like to practice. Makes taking care of nine pets way easier than it should be. And ten soon, just because I’ve taken a liking to how this Schnee’s body feels. I’ll go ahead and grab me one. Hell, maybe two.”

Weiss heard it again, and anger filled her. She tried to escape her bonds, or at least the womas grasp. But with just one arm, Kali kept her in position.

“See? Still so disobedient. Maybe if I make her cum, she’ll stay quiet while me and you talk.”

Kali deflated the tail plug, causing a groan of relief from Weiss. Blake still had no clue that it was way larger than it should have been. Then, the underwear began to be pulled down.

“I have a remote, mom. The underwear-”

 

“Oh, I know. I have a few pairs of similar underwear myself. But I want to show your adorable little kitty how an owners fingers should feel.”

“I’m her owner though.”

“I meant in general, sweety. From now on, she’s a pet. And us, we’re the owners. So, let me show her why she’s the pet, hmm? Once she feels how good I am at this….well, let’s let results speak instead…”

With the underwear down, Weiss could feel the womans impending fingers coming. But, she didn’t just jam them in. Not yet, anyway.

“Pay attention Blake. You may be the best at oral, but fingering is Mommy’s thing. And I’d argue it’s more important to know. First, we gently rub the entrance. Nothing too rough.”

“Ok.”

“Now, you can give the clit a bit of attention, but for the most part you should leave it alone. We just wanna slowly warm her up. See, she’s already dripping wet! Have you been using that lotion I recommended?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. How many bottles? With how sensitive she is, I’d say ten?”

“Only one full one so far.”

“Only-? Well….I definitely need to get me a Schnee now. Being like this after just one bottle? Well, I guess it could be just the bottle. But I’m betting your kitty here was already sensitive, and likely a pervert too.”

She tried to protest the touch, and especially the talk about her being a pervert. But Kali quickly raised her hand and gave her ass a quick slap. It hurt like hell though.

“Bad kitty. You just sit there and behave yourself. The owners are talking.”

Kali went from warm and fuzzy, to cold and stern in an instant. Weiss couldn’t see it, but her face grew similar to how Blake’s face would when met with disobedience. Only, Kali was a lot less forgiving.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. Once she’s wet, you have one of two options. You can bring her to a slow, gentle and loving release. Just constant build up. Or, well, you can send her flying into pleasure so powerful she probably wouldn’t be able to speak for a few hours after. What do you want to see?”

“I….I guess the slow one.”

“Of course! You do like to be gentle towards her. It’s a good thing!....only, makes it harder to break in than most.”

Kali slowly began pressing her fingers inside the girl. Gently rubbing the walls of her pussy. With only two fingers inside, Weiss was already shaking about in her lap.

“See? So cute. But we aren’t done. We need to be slow about it. No matter how sensitive they are, if you want these to be as good as you can make them, you should try to drag them out for twenty minutes.”

“But what if they cum before?”

“Well, my pets know not too. But for you...I guess you’ll have to just make sure not to push her over.”

“You trained your pets to not cum?”

“Oh, Blake. I’ve trained my pets in a lot of ways. They can cum on command, they can keep from orgasm for upwards of a couple hours on their own. They can cum from just about any stimulation to sensitive body parts. My favorite is my little Summer. Fucking her throat for just a few seconds can make her orgasm so hard she won’t be able to walk!”

“But….”

“If you weren’t opposed to it, I could make your little kitty like that. I know you’d like that. I bet you wish she’d suck your-”

“Mom!”

“What?”

She looked down, seeing Weiss spasming in her lap, almost about to cum. Kali quickly stopped her hand, pulling it away at just the right moment. Dumb luck played in her favor as Weiss just barely stopped at the edge.

“See? With my pets, I could go for hours just mindlessly fingerfucking them, and they’d be fine. Not even five minutes and your pet was trying to cum.”

“You shouldn’t have expected her not to.”

“Blake, pets are supposed to cum with permission. And granted, as I didn’t tell her no….she should have known.”

“Just...keep showing me your technique, okay?”

“Eager to learn? Okay. She’s a bit too sensitive, so I’ll be a bit slower with my fingers. And since I’m gonna be gentler, I can go ahead and just…”

Kali had placed her hand back into position, going almost agonizingly slow as she fingered the girl. Meanwhile, her other hand found it’s was against Weiss’s breast. Gently groping it, and pinching at it.

“Now, some pets have sensitive ears. Do you mind if I use my mouth?”

“I guess not.”

Her mom nodded, leaning in close to Weiss’s ear. She bit the ear, getting a cute yelp from the girl.

“Yep, she’s got sensitive ears! Make sure you pay close attention to these as well. I’ll keep at them.”

But, instead of just chewing gently on her ear, Kali leaned in and whispered to her.

“See? She’s realizing how untrained you are. And you keep playing along too. If you don’t try to fight back, you may be stuck with me. And I can promise, if that happens, you will be broken in just six days. Four, if I feel like really training you.”

She bit at her ear again, and while being brought to a slow, most likely incredibly powerful orgasm, Weiss realized how dangerous Blake’s mother was. Added on was the fact that Kali not only had immense experience with this, but felt confident enough to have turned her on daughter into a pet….if Weiss did end up stuck with Kali, it was over. 

And it seemed that Kali was also too dominant for Blake, who just let her mother go on how she wanted. 

Kali continued to whisper in Weiss’s ear.

“You are a pet. And yet you show disobedience like you aren’t….Unless you thrive on that punishment, for being a bad kitty. But you don’t need to misbehave to get that punishment...all you have to do is ask.”

It was about fifteen minutes in when Kali pulled away. Every part of her body, leaving Weiss built up with no release, still in the arms of the woman, who was proving Weiss where Blake’s sadism came from. And as the saying about apples go, Weiss is believing that maybe Blake didn’t get nearly as much of a sadistic kick as her mother did.

“Mom, you just left her like that. She didn’t cum.”

“What? Oh, don’t worry about that! I only get three chances, right? I didn’t want to waste one of them just yet. But that’s how you slowly build her up. You’ll have to work on your technique while inside her, obviously. Rubbing without a direction won’t get you anywhere.”

“And what about the other option?”

“Oh, you want to see that? Well, I guess if you’d let me make her cum without it counting as one of my three, I wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Blake. You’re right next to me at all times. How would I pull anything?”

“I guess you’re right. Okay.”

“Thank you! Now, this is kind of a hard one. See, you need to know all of your pet’s sensitive spots. And I mean all of them. If you do it right, she’ll be cumming her brains out in seconds.”

“Do you know hers”?

“Of course I do! I may have only been playing with her for a bit, but I was learning how her pussy reacted to everything I did. The trick is, you have to be relentless. Something I have to teach you.”

She put her hands into position, slowly inching just a bit inside. She could feel Weiss’s pussy gripping her. She estimated fifteen seconds. Weiss waited for something, anything really. But even knowing that it was gonna happen didn’t stop the hard hit her brain took when Kali began rapidly going at it. 

In and out, so fast that Blake was having trouble seeing it. Her other hand was also there, rapidly rubbing the area around Weiss’s entrance. Clit, her folds. She couldn’t even scream, her body just unable to do anything but feel the sudden rush of pleasure. And at exactly fifteen seconds in, Weiss came hard. So hard she was crying with her nose beginning to drip. But, Kali wasn’t done. She continued at it, while Weiss rode this orgasm directly into another one. In thirty seconds, the girl came twice. 

“Wait, did she cum twice?”

“What? No, dear. She couldn’t have came that quickly, Blake. Not unless I had trained her that way. But I’d need at least three hours with her and the use of my own playroom.”

Kali looked at her face, seeing the pet’s tears.

“Oh, it was that good, huh? Blake, could you go grab me a towel? We can’t let her sit here like that.”

“Oh, yeah. I got one in the bathroom.”

Blake went off again, towards the back of the house. Weiss hadn’t been able to process what that meant, until she felt the womans hands at her entrance again.

“If fifteen seconds was all it took, I think I can work with the minute or two I got.”

She placed her other hand over Weiss’s mouth, just slightly muffling the girl a bit more. Then she went back at it, watching Blake’s pet squirm and cry out, to no avail. Meanwhile, she talked as loudly as she could to her daughter.

“Did you find one!!!???”

“No! Wait-they may be in the dryer!”

“Take your time! I’ll make sure none of her tears get on the couch!”

“Thank you!.....Got it!”

“Is it black!?”

“Why does that matter!?”

“Oh, come now Blake! If you’re gonna have a theme, you have to stick to it!!”

“Fine! Hold on!”

“You’re fine! She’s just resting! She definitely gets exhausted quickly! You know, you should have trained her for endurance!”

“Mom! I try!”

“I know dear, I’m just saying! It’s hard to work on stuff like that when you’re not even done breaking her in!”

The conversation went on long enough for Weiss to cum three more times. Not nearly as quickly as the first two, but still in under two minutes. Kali was Weiss’s worst nightmare now, as she was beginning to realize that even with Blake so close, the woman could do whatever she pleased without her daughter knowing. And it scared her that possibly, she could be broken while all this went down.

But Blake did return, seeing Weiss just completely exhausted. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding….”

“Of course! What kind of pet gets like this after cumming just once?”

“She’s usually….a lot more durable…”

“Well, I guess she’s just not used to experience and power. You’re still an amatuer pet owner, Blake. You never let me teach you everything I knew.”

Blake nodded, sitting back down after handing the towel to her mother. She wiped Weiss’s face clean, and gave her a little pat on her head. Weiss, now completely exhausted, and unable to even beg for mercy, gave up. She let herself rest in Kali’s lap, who happily went back to gently rubbing and scratching her back.

“Look at that. She is just lovely when docile, huh?”

“Yeah….”

“Anyway, back to my topic. You should let me help you out, Blake. I accepted that you didn’t want to be mommy’s little girl.”

“You mean pet?”

“Of course! I realized that you may not be...interested, and let it go. But, if you want to be an owner, you have to really want it! Even if you do end up only having this one pet, she still needs an actual owner, not someone who just wanted a girl dressed up like a kitty.”

“That’s not what I want!”

“I know that, but does she? I mean, I’ve only been here for what? Thirty minutes? And already I’ve shown you things you overlooked. Your technique could use work, your attitude needs a bit of a readjustment. You can still be gentle, while being firm, Blake. See?”

She gestured to the scenario she was in. Petting her precious pet while she rested.

“I know it sounds mean, but I just want you to know that you can become an actual owner. But, you need to have training. Not just some fetishes. Also, you could use….a lot of things, really. A play room for starters. The living room and bedroom should be for relaxing.”

“I’ve thought about turning the basement into one…”

“See? That’s perfect! And I know you have a lot of money, Blake. We could make it amazing, and I could help! I can help on a lot of things! If you let me teach you, I could have you your obedient kitty in nine days. Not broken, and definitely no unwanted changes. I prefer mind break, but I can for sure just get her to love you.”

“.....really?”

“Of course! Nine days. By that time, she’ll be exactly what you want! I bet you want her to sleep with you without any defiance, right?”

“...yeah.”

“And her to willingly come to you to feel good, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And happily accept all the love you want to give her, right?”

“Yeah.”

“All while not just being broken and rebuilt...right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I can help you do that! I can show you everything I know! And then she’ll be yours. And she will truly love being yours. That’s a promise, Blake”.

“I…..I do want that. But….”

“Hey, I know. You’re nervous about me being the one to teach you. I understand. Still upset about me trying to break you?”

“Just….cautious….”

“Well hey, you’re dad won’t even let me if I wanted to! Which I mean, I still do, but I really do respect your boundaries. So, would you at least think it over tonight?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Thank you, Blake. Now, why don’t I take my playtime, huh? I’ve just been dying to see her when I get really into it.”

“Mom, you said you wouldn’t-”

“Hey, I’ll stop myself if I go too far. I promise.”

“....okay.”

Kali smiled, beginning to work slowly at Weiss’s pussy again. The girl cried out in an exhausted plea for her to stop, but Kali shook her head.

“It’s okay, Princess. I’ll be gentle this time. Who knew one orgasm could be so impactful.”

The fear Weiss felt from Kali was unreal. With her playing with Weiss again, the girl could only imagine how she’d get even more out of her “Three” orgasms.

“So, let me tell you a bit about my pets, huh? One of them is on a very strict schedule. That’s because they’ve been bad. His name used to be Jaune, but I call him-”

Weiss was lost to the slow, methodical pleasure. Kali was extremely gentle, giving her pleasure while not too rough on her sensitive part. Weiss had cum six times now, and was so sensitive. But the woman just continued on, just well enough to not agitate her sensitive skin.

“But yeah, so he cums everyday at noon. One at three. One at six. And one at nine. I want to see if I can get him to cum on his own at those times, with no stimulation.”

“I’m….not sure if I’d be able to train my-”

“Oh, of course you will! Anyway, I have one who used to be names Cinder. I call her Fall, just for simplicity. She was a very VERY naughty pet at first. She’s on a schedule too, albeit a bit different than my others. Every day of the week means a different type of play. Mondays are completely anal, tuesdays are oral days. Not for her though, she can only give it. I want to train her like Summer, and have her cumming from oral. But it’s been going slow. She’s obedient now though, that’s for sure.”

“Wow….”

“Oh, it is pretty nice! I have Raven! Me and her used to be friends, but I decided she was better as a pet. Oh boy, was she defiant. A week is what it should normally take, but she took two months! She was a more dominant person. But that’s the beauty of mind break, anyone is capable of being a pet.”

“I think I’ve heard about her…”

“She was definitely widely known as a criminal. She had a daughter, and GOD do I want to add her to my collection.”

The two continued on for almost two hours, Kali talking about each of her pets. Meanwhile, Weiss was just in hell. Pleasure hell, anyway. Her fingers were perfectly hitting just every spot. Even better than Blake had been with toys AND the lotion she had used. It was terrifying, because at the same time, Kali was slow and torturous with it. Not bringing Weiss to any orgasm. 

And when Kali had to leave, Blake had walked her to the door. 

“So, hearing about my pets get you interested?”

“I….I’ll think on it.”

“Well, an answer by tomorrow would be nice. I do have to make sure I have time off if you decide to let me train you.”

“I will. Thanks for coming over, Mom.”

“Oh, of course! I love you Blake, and that’s why i left you a gift.”

“A gift?”

“Your pet didn’t cum at all for that time I was playing with her, Blake. She’s just begging for release. You should go give it to her. I know she’ll be grateful.”

“Mom! Where you denying her-”

“Hey now, you said nothing about not playing with her. And now she’s just dying for release, and I’m sure she’d love for you to do it. Maybe willing to do anything for it? You just need to go and see.”

“Mom…….ok. I need to go tend to her, then. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright sweetie! Bye!”

And with that, Kali was gone. Blake sighed. Her mother was definitely a different type of person, but she wasn’t so different from her mother. The faunus made her way to the couch where Weiss laid. She was trying to rub her legs to relieve herself, but to no avail. Blake giggled. She went to her pet.

“Did my mom leave you without making you cum?”

The girl paused….but nodded.

“Do….do you want me to make you cum?”

Weiss paused. With everything that happened in the last two and a half hours, she wasn’t sure what was the best choice. But….she caved. She nodded to Blake.

“Awww, okay. I’ll make you feel really good.”

\-----

As Blake laid down on the couch, Weiss napping next to her, still in the outfit, Blake began to wonder about her mom’s offer. Her mother was definitely an expert, that was for sure. But she was also terrifying. When Blake was wanting to move out, she had attempted to break her and keep her as her ‘Pet Daughter’. Not something she wanted. They had moved past it….Blake hoped. 

But the offer was a good one. Training to be a real owner. If she could do even half the things her mom did, taming her pet would be nothing. But she wasn’t sure if she should take the offer. What to do? What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should Kali teach Blake? Yeah or no. Also, if any of her pets would show up for the training, which would you want? It can be one she didn't mention.

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter one. Already different, I know. I good amount of this will be somewhat different, with maybe a fer more being largely different, until it's caught up and I continue from there. Again, PLEASE! If you have an idea for a chapter in this story, I'd really like to hear it. Writers block is a BITCH, and it seems to be a default state of mind for me. 
> 
> (Also, special thanks to everyone who kept commenting on the old one trying to grab my attention. I really do appreciate it. I did read all the comments, and it really did help me push through for the rewrite. I promise again to try my hardest to fully finish this one, and get back to the others I had left alone.)


End file.
